Catacombs of the Moon
'' |image= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Anthony Terpiloff |director=Robert Lynn |imdbref=tt0706318 |previous_production=The AB Chrysalis |next_production=Seed of Destruction |episode=S02E13 |airdate=25 November 1976 |previous_release=New Adam New Eve |next_release=The AB Chrysalis |story_date(s)= |previous_story=Brian the Brain |next_story=The AB Chrysalis }} Plot Dr. Helena Russell wages a desperate fight for the life of a girl whose husband has visions of Alpha being destroyed by fire...visions made all the more ominous when a fire storm sweeps towards the moon.http://catacombs.space1999.net/main/epguide/t36cotm.html Synopsis Prologue: While Michelle Osgood waits in Medical Center, her husband is in the catacombs beneath the lunar surface looking for Tiranium, a mineral needed for the artificial heart to save his wife. In order to speed things along, Patrick uses excessive amounts of explosives. While setting the charges, Patrick is caught in an explosion. After which, he has a vision of his wife in a bed surrounded by Alpha in flames. Act One: No Tiranium is found, but Patrick's visions persist. Mysteriously, temperatures begin to rise on Alpha. The Moon is being hit by waves of heat from an indeterminate source in space. Koenig takes an Eagle to try to locate it's source. Meanwhile, back on Alpha, Helena attempts to make an artificial heart work without the benefits of Tiranium. Patrick Osgood scoffs, as he believes only his faith can save his wife. Apparently proving him right, the heart fails without the rare mineral. Helena asks John to release some Tiranium to use in her next attempt. He refuses saying they can't spare it during the crisis situation, but he has faith that Helena will prevail. Patrick storms into the Explosives Storeroom while Tony oversees the transfer of the explosives to a cooler location on a lower level. Patrick tells him that everyone will die that does not evacuate to the catacombs. Tony has difficulty accepting Patrick's visions. The conversation heats up until Patrick throws a punch and grabs Tony's stungun. Maya passes by as the fighting ensues. She transforms into a dog and wrests the gun from Patrick's hand. He escapes, and disappears down the hall. Act Two: Patrick is found unconscious and brought to Medical Center. When he wakes, he tells Helena that he has wired himself as a "human explosive". He demands that she bandage his arm, and take him to his wife. Tony and Helena try to convince him that Michelle will die without a new heart, but Patrick is certain only his faith can save her. He calls Michelle. Helena tells him that Michelle is sedated and can't hear him. Michelle wakes at the sound of his voice, as if to prove her wrong. Act Three: Koenig finds the source of the heat wave that is plaguing Alpha. It's an enormous firestorm on a collision course with the Moon. He sets a course for Alpha and hopes they are able to outrun the cloud, as it's velocity is greater than their Eagles top speed. He is able to report their findings to Alpha before he is cut off. Helena thinks he was about to release the Tiranium. Tony decides to let her take what she needs, figuring they all might not survive anyway. He then heads down to the catacombs to find Patrick and bring Michelle back. They have a head start, but Michelle is too weak to keep up the pace that Patrick is trying to maintain. Back in Medical Center, Helena's latest heart is a success! She contacts Tony to let him know, and ask him to bring Michelle back. Act Four: Tony follows them deeper and deeper into the catacombs. Patrick forces his wife to keep moving as the waves of heat, increasing in strength, pummel the surface of the Moon. Tony manages to catch up to the Osgoods, but Patrick knocks out their flashlight with a well aimed rock. Unable to follow in the dark. Tony summons Maya figuring she will be able to see in the dark, if need be. She turns into a tiger and tracks them down. She keeps Patrick away from Michelle so Tony can get her out. The cave collapses on Patrick as the shockwaves get worse on the lunar surface. Tony has two security guards bring Michelle to Medical Center while he remains to unbury Patrick. Helena operates on Michelle, and puts in the new heart. The operation is a success, but Michelle's vital signs are weak. They question her chances of survival, until Tony brings Patrick in on a stretcher. When she sees him they immediately know that she will be fine. The fire storm inexplicably recedes. Epilogue: Helena and Tony discuss how Patrick was able to predict the fire storm. Helena theorizes that the stress on Patrick may have made him receptive to an intelligence in the firestorm. Helena thanks John for the Tiranium, telling him that it saved Michelle Osgood's life. John starts to balk, but realizes that all's well that ends well, and, laughingly, just goes with it. Helena welcomes him back with a big smile.http://moonbase99.space1999.net/cotm.htm Cast Commander John Koenig - Martin Landau Doctor Helena Russell - Barbara Bain Maya - Catherine Schell Tony Verdeschi - Tony Anholt Sandra Benes - Zienia Merton Patrick Osgood - James Laurenson Michelle Osgood - Pamela Stephenson Doctor Ben Vincent - Jeffery Kissoon Bill (copilot) Alan Hunter Guard (Morgan) Brendan Price 1st Engineer Lloyd McGuire 1st Woman Nova Llewellyn Command Center operative (P Rose) Pam Rose Command Center Operative (Peter Reeves) Robert Reeves Command Center operative Jenny Cresswell Command Center Operative (G Allen) Glenda Allen Security Guard (Pierce Quinton) Quentin Pierre 3rd Guard 4th Guard Harry Fielder Nurse Karen Ford 2nd Engineer - Saul Reichlin 2nd Woman - Felicity York Alphan in corridor - Claire Russell Background Shooting script titled The Catacombs Of The Moon dated 18th May 1976. Revised 26 May, 9th June, 14 June, 17 June. A "Double Up Helena" script, filmed simultaneously with The AB Chrysalis. Filmed from Monday 21st June 1976- Tuesday 6th July (12 days). During filming the dream sequence with Michelle in bed surrounded by fire (Friday July 2nd), the fire got out of control. The fire brigade was called and production was closed for two days. Sets Int. Command Centre Int. Medical Centre Int. Medical Experimental Int. Explosives Storeroom Int. Tony's Quarters Int. Alpha Corridor Int. Travel Tube Int. Eagle Pilot Section Int. Catacombs Ext. Moon surface (vision) Int. Research Unit (clip from The Exiles) References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes